Kampanye
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Sequel dari 'Kontroversi Hati'./"Kurasa ia memang sengaja mempersuram diksi bahasa Inggris dan mempertakut orang yang mendengarnya."/Gaya bicara sok intelek seorang politisi yang mampu menghipnotis semua orang yang mendengarnya tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya./Didedikasikan untuk tata bahasa Indonesia yang semakin ngawur./RnR please.


**Kampanye**

**a story by**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**NB:**

Saya menyarankan untuk lebih dulu membaca fic Kontroversi Hati.

.

Kali ini, Sasori, Sakura, Ino dan Sai berada di sebuah taman hiburan bernama Konoha Land. Sebuah taman hiburan yang memiliki banyak wahana menantang adrenalin namun banyak juga wahana yang ditujukan untuk bersantai-santai. Sudah pukul sembilan pagi ketika mereka sampai di Konoha Land. Letaknya yang agak jauh dari mansion memaksa mereka untuk berangkat satu jam lebih awal agar saat membeli tiket tidak mengantri.

Di Konoha Land mereka juga berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, Karin, Naruto dan Hinata. Pasangan paling popular dan pasangan paling aneh di kampus mereka. Sama halnya dengan Ino, Sai dan Sasori, Sakura yang termasuk dalam jajaran pasangan popular juga. Pasangan-pasangan muda itu akan mengadakan _date_ bersama untuk menyambung tali persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama lebih dari lima tahun.

Penampilan mereka sangat sederhana dan cocok untuk tempat yang mereka kunjungi saat ini. Tak glamour seperti anak-anak muda pada umumnya. Ya, memang dari dulu mereka menerapkan kesederhanaan dalam hidup mereka agar tidak terlalu mencolok dan untuk menghemat. Padahal mereka adalah anak-anak yang dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang cukup terpandang.

Saat mereka hendak menaiki _Roller Coaster_, dari kejauhan mereka melihat banyak sekali orang-orang sedang berkumpul. Jika dilihat dari kumpulan orang-orang yang membawa poster dan slogan-slogan khas politik, empat pasangan itu bisa mengasumsikan kalau sedang ada kampanye di sini. Tapi yang membuat mereka heran, kenapa di taman hiburan seperti ini diizinkan untuk mengadakan kampanye? Dan, kenapa pula pemilik tempat ini mengizinkannya?

Simpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti.

Karena penasaran, empat pasangan muda itu menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang itu. Di sana, mereka melihat seorang lansia yang sebelah matanya tertutup sedang menyampaikan pidatonya. Ia mengenakan jas formal membuat gesture tubuhnya terlihat lebih tegas meskipun umurnya tak lagi muda. Jika diperhatikan dari wajahnya, orang ini tampak arogan, tak mau kalah. Dagu tingginya mempunyai tanda luka seperti huruf x. Mata sipitnya tampak tajam meskipun kerutan-kerutan sudah tampak jelas disana.

Sakura yang saat itu sedang bersama Ino bertanya pada gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Ino, kau mengenal orang itu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebagai anggota politik di Konoha," tanya Sakura setengah berteriak karena suaranya teredam dengan suara-suara lain.

"Aku tak begitu mengenalnya, tapi yang aku tahu, orang itu bernama Danzou. Politisi daerah Oto. Kau tanyakan saja pada Naruto, dia pasti lebih tahu," usul Ino.

Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Sakura, Ino, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Tiga manusia kutub itu takkan tahan dengan keramaian," kata Karin. Mengutuk tiga makhluk dingin yang sekarang sedang mengobrol di tempat yang agak sepi. Padahal salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi ke mana Naruto dan Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Karin mengendikkan bahu. "Tak tahu, mungkin Naruto sedang _mencekoki_ Hinata dengan politik di sana," ucapnya.

"Yasudah, ayo." Kata Ino lalu menarik kedua sahabatnya.

Baru saja tiga langkah mereka beranjak, telinga mereka mendengar kata-kata ganjil yang berasal dari politisi lansia itu.

"_My name is Danzou, fifty my age. I'm froms the birthday is in Oto…." _

Ketiga gadis itu berhenti dan memandang satu sama lain. Mereka bingung dengan kosakata aneh yang terlontar dari bibir politisi itu. Gadis-gadis itu menoleh ketika suara Sasuke menginterupsi pikiran koslet mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia datang bersama dengan Sasori dan Sai. "apa ada yang hilang?" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke, kau mengerti apa yang diucapkan orang itu?" tanya Karin sambil menunjuk Danzou.

"…_i'm have to my mind, I have to my said, I get to the everything…"_ suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Orang itu terdengar seperti sedang mabuk, mana ada bahasa Inggris seperti itu?" kata Ino. Setengah tertawa saat mendengar gaya bahasa ngawur Danzou.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin mempersuram diksi bahasa Inggris," celetuk Sai.

Sakura, Karin dan Ino tertawa saat Sai berkata seperti itu. Mempersuram katanya. Bahkan kata-kata itu lebih lucu dari pada kata harmonisisasi yang diucapkannya ketika makan siang dua hari lalu. (Baca fic Kontroversi Hati)

"Kau tanyakan saja pada si Dobe, aku tak begitu paham politik," kata Sasuke.

"…._if wanna come to inpest, xxxxx to my place…" _suara berat Danzou terdengar lagi.

"Aduh, bahasa macam apa lagi itu? Aku semakin pusing mendengarnya," kata Sakura sambil menepuk dahinya.

Sasori yang ada di sampingnya mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. "Orang seperti itu hanya mempertakut orang yang mendengarnya,"

Sakura menjauhkan tangan Sasori dari kepalanya saat mendengar kata 'mempertakut'. Mengingatkannya pada seleb dadakan dengan gaya bicara semaunya. "Heh, kau tertular gaya bicara tunangan artis itu ya? Bahasamu aneh begitu," protes Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya menirukannya." Cetusnya sambil menyeringai saat melihat Sakura merengut kesal.

"Sama saja, _baka_."

Ino dan Karin terkekeh geli melihat Sakura dan Sasori yang kembali berdebat seperti biasa. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai hanya mendengus geli.

"Kontroversi hati kalian tak pernah selesai rupanya," kata Ino terkekeh.

"…_America, Europe and everything Japanese and Asia, I'm ready for xxxx…."_

Suara pria tua itu terdengar lagi. Masih dengan gaya bicara sok intelek yang membuat pasangan-pasangan muda itu pusing. Tapi anehnya, orang-orang yang mendukung Danzou sama sekali tak menyadari bahasa aneh yang terlontar dari orang tua itu. Mereka masih saja mengelu-elukan nama Danzou dengan riang. Mungkin sampai suara mereka habis sampai batasnya.

"…_I wanna give to the fresh and glory to my people. It is Konoha Satu, Konoha yang maju dan cerdas…"_

Ino, Karin dan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang bercampur dengan bahasa Jepang. Terdengar lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Lebih menggantung bahkan lebih ngawur dari pada yang sebelumnya.

"Hoy, kalian di sini rupanya." teriak Naruto agak jauh sambil menggandeng Hinata. "aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana ternyata malah tertawa bersama di sini. Ada apa _sih_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau pasti mendengarnya, Naruto," kata Sakura sambil menyeka air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Mendengar apa?"

"Itu," tunjuk Sakura. "Orang yang sedang berpidato dengan kosakata ngawurnya."

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk lentik Sakura yang mengarah pada Danzou. "Oh orang itu!" seru Naruto.

"…_Saya akan meningkatkan konspirasi kemakmuran Konoha agar tidak lagi mengalami labil ekonomi…"_

Seketika teman-temannya menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya. Minus Ino dan Karin yang masih asyik tertawa sambil menyeka air mata.

"Aku mengenalnya. Namanya Danzou. Tidak perlu heran dengan kosakatanya yang ngawur. Saat di Oto pun dia berlagak sok intelek dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris saat kampanye. _Tou-san_ sendiri yang bilang begitu saat ia mengikuti kampanye Danzou di Oto," terang Naruto.

Ayah Naruto adalah seorang Gubernur di Konoha. Jadi tidak heran jika Naruto sangat menyukai politik dan mengenal siapa-siapa saja politisi yang berteman dengan ayahnya karena terkadang ia turut di kenalkan pada petinggi-petinggi itu. Bahkan terkadang Ino dan Karin juga ikut menemaninya karena mereka bertiga masih mempunyai hubungan darah.

Naruto tertawa saat mengingat bagaimana ayahnya bercerita tentang Danzou saat kampanye. Gaya bicara sok intelek dan anehnya petinggi-petinggi disana malah menjabat tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat pada Danzou saat ia telah menyelesaikan pidatonya. Entah mereka tidak sadar atau memang sengaja agar Danzou merasa tersindir, Naruto tidak tahu. Yang jelas ketika ia mendengar cerita ayahnya, tawanya langsung meledak tak terkendali.

"…_Saya akan memberikan dedikasi apresiasi yang tinggi pada Konoha jika saya terpilih dalam pemilu tahun ini. Sekian,"_

Naruto, Ino, Karin dan Sakura saling berpandangan saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Danzou. Sekali lagi, mereka dibuat bingung dengan kata-kata itu. Tak lama kemudian, pecahlah tawa mereka sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka mengernyit heran.

"Kurasa ia memang sengaja mempersuram diksi bahasa Inggris dan mempertakut orang-orang yang mendengarnya," gumam Sai cukup keras. Menggabungkan kalimatnya dengan kalimat Sasori yang baru beberapa menit berlalu.

Dengan kalimat Sai itulah, tawa empat orang itu semakin menjadi-jadi tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh kekasih mereka masing-masing.

.

**FIN**

*evil smirk* gimana? Ga nyambung kan? *dibejek*

Ini sequel dari Kontroversi Hati. Maaf kalo feel nya masih belum dapet. Di fic ini saya emang ga mikirin feelnya, yang penting imajinasi saya tersalurkan *bahasamu ndooo*. Gomen kalo ada yang gasuka pairing SasuKarin disini. Saya kesian aja sama Karin kalo jadi antagonis mulu. Karin itu kan cantik, jadi ga salah kalo sesekali di pasangin sama Sasu. Dan mungkin di setiap fic saya karakter Karin selalu protagonist. Mungkin loh yaaaa…

Akhir kata, reviuw please :)


End file.
